Wait For Me
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: It's been 5yrs since Val and Vic's wedding, and now it's Holly's and Vince's turn. What happens when he meets the sister of one of the fallen fire fighters? Will Vince be able to go on with his wedding? Or will he get cold feet? Rated T! R&R!


A/N: Okay people! Hello there, out in reader world! Yes, this is my first What I Like About You story. It's a pretty good show and I watch it all the time, but why, you ask? One word: Vince. Nick Zano is sooooo freaking hot, so yeah, I wanted to make this story. To warn you though, this isn't a Holly/Vince story, no way. It'll be a Vince/OC one and it takes place 5 years after the very last episode, where Val and Vic finally got married. I hope all of you enjoy this and as always R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from What I Like About You... just my OC's! Thanks!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

Rayanna Crawford was sitting at her desk, in her office, staring at some old pictures of her brother Alex, and waiting for her phone to ring. About an hour and a half ago, she had gotten a call from her grandmother Irene - Alex was one of the few New York Firefighters that went into a burning building to save some of the workers, and so far, Alex hasn't came out of it safely, or made contact with anyone.

In the meantime, Rayanna's been thinking about buying three plane tickets and just head on over to Manhattan, which it would be a short ride anyway, since she lives in Boston, and it's been a while since she's visited Irene or Alex.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. "Um." she cleared her throat. "Come in." the door opened and she saw her best friend with a concerned look on her face. "What's up, Alisha?"

"I was just checking on you." she sat down in the chair. "I just got Jaden to bed, about ten or so minutes ago."

"Okay... my poor little guy is worried about his Uncle Alex."

"Any news?"

"Not yet." Rayanna shook her head. "But I think I'll just get our plane tickets and show up at my grandmas, they're gonna be red-eye though."

"That's fine, as long as we get there." Alisha stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'll start packing."

"Okay." Rayanna nodded, then after Alisha left the room, she got on her computer. "Let's find some plane tickets." she muttered. "But please let my brother be okay."

After she purchased them, she went into her room, and packed. When she was done with her stuff, she packed Jaden's suitcases, then all three of them went to the airport.

* * *

Almost two hours later, Rayanna and Alisha got out of the taxi, in front of the apartment complex where Irene was living at. While Alisha and the bell hop grabbed all the luggage, Rayanna carried Jaden all the way to Irene's pent house.

"Here we go." Alisha said, then rang the doorbell.

Within seconds, the door opened, and Irene looked surprised. "Ray, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Alex, I'd rather be here when we get the news, not in Boston."

"Okay, come in." she gasped. "Is this my great grandson?"

"Yep, it's Jaden, sleeping like a baby." Rayanna laid him down on the couch.

"How old is he now?"

"Four." Rayanna went up to the bell hop and gave him a twenty dollar bill. "Thank you, so much."

"No problem." he nodded, then walked out.

"Grandma." Rayanna started. "This is my best friend and Jaden's nanny Alisha... Ali, this is my grandmother Irene."

"Nice to meet you." Irene shook her hand.

"Like wise." Alisha said, letting go.

Irene looked over at Rayanna. "Why don't you put Jaden in the guest room."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." she nodded, then picked up Jaden, and took him in the room. She laid him down on the bed, covered him up, then walked back out. "So, any news on Alex, since the last time you called me?"

"Nope, nothing." Irene shook her head as Rayanna sat down on the couch. "But Captain Vic, said that he'd call me with an update."

"Shouldn't we be down there?"

"Ray, I've tried, but Captain Vic told me... being there won't do him any good. He said to just sit tight, and wait for his phone call."

"Ugh." Rayanna groaned. "I hate waiting around... have you called my parents?"

"Yeah, but I can't get a hold of them, so I left them a message."

"Where are they?"

"In Italy or Peru, maybe Prague." Irene waved her hand. "Somewhere over there."

...

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Who's that?" Rayanna asked and Irene shrugged, then she stood up. "I'll get it." she went up to the door and opened it, then saw two guys in a uniform. "Uh, hello."

"Hi, I'm Captain Vic Meladeo and this is Vince... is Irene here?"

"Hey, Vic." Irene said, walking up to them. "Come in." she paused, as they walked into the living room. "This is my granddaughter and Alex's sister Rayanna... and that's her best friend Alisha."

Vince locked eyes with Rayanna. "Nice to meet you." then he glanced at Alisha for a second. "Hello."

"Hi." she waved.

Vic cleared his throat. "Okay, there's no easy way to say this... Alex didn't make it. We did find him, but it was too late, he was gone."

Rayanna started to cry, then Vince rested his hand on her knee. "We're very sorry for your loss, Alex was a good friend of mine and if there's anything you need, just let me know."

"Okay." she nodded. "Thank you."

"Irene." Vic started. "If you need any help with the funeral arrangements or whatever, we'll do what we can."

"Okay, thank you so much, Vic."

Vince lightly squeezed Rayanna's leg. "And if you need anything at all..."

"Let you know." she finished his sentence, then gave him a weak smile. "I will."

Vic glared at Vince, then looked back at Irene. "We have to get going.." both him and Vince stood up. "And again, we're sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Irene nodded.

"We'll talk soon." Vic said, then both of them walked out, and went over to the elevator. "What is wrong with you?" Vic smacked Vince on the back of his head, then pressed the down button.

"What?"

"Hittin' on the sister?"

"I was being nice."

"Are you and Holly fighting again?"

"Sort of, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot." Vic said, getting into the elevator, with Vince behind him, then the doors shut. "Because last time I checked, you and Holly is supposed to be getting married next month."

"We still are."

"Uh-huh." Vic glared at Vince, then shook his head.

* * *

After everyone calmed down, Irene went into her linen closet and pulled out some blankets and pillows. "Here you go, Ray."

"Thanks."

"As you saw, the bed Jaden's sleeping on, is a king size, so all three of you can fit."

"Okay." Rayanna nodded, then gave Irene a hug. "Thank you, Grandma."

"No problem, Honey." she said, letting go. "Good night."

"Night." Rayanna went into the room and set the blankets on the bed. "Here, so we can keep warm."

"How are you doing?" Alisha asked, sitting up.

"I don't know... I just can't believe my brother is gone." Rayanna shut off the light and crawled into the bed, next to Jaden.

"Let's just get some sleep." Alisha laid back down. "Sleep is good."

"Yeah, you're right." Rayanna yawned.

"Ray, this is totally off the topic, but that guy Vince, was checking you out."

"Yeah, maybe... but I seen a ring on his finger." Rayanna sighed. "So he's taken."

"That ring was on the wrong hand." Alisha paused. "I saw the look he was giving you... hubba-hubba."

Rayanna chuckled a little. "I love you, Ali... thanks for coming with me."

"Of course, I'd come. You're my best friend... but good night, Girly." Alisha yawned.

"Well, thanks, and good night." Rayanna closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but all she could think about was her big brother.

* * *

A/N: Okay, peoples! That was chapter one! I hoped you liked it and don't forget to R&R!


End file.
